


Vanilla Latte

by Snailythefan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humanstuck, M/M, smut at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailythefan/pseuds/Snailythefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are many ways to fall in love, but one that couldn't be more classic is love at first sight"</p>
<p>In which a freshman named John Egbert falls in love with Karkat Vantas after a fortunate incident in a coffee shop.</p>
<p>After coming to terms with his feelings towards the sophomore, John and Karkat will start a complicated relationship that has a rough start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Latte

John first saw him when he was a freshman. He was still getting used to the campus, looking around for a place where he could get some coffee to warm up (Mornings are really cold!). After wandering for a while, John was relieved because, there it was, a little coffee shop. It was amazing how the campus had everything. He hurried in and let out a sigh when he felt how warm was inside. John went to the counter and asked for a Cappuccino, smiling to the barista. The girl smiled back at him, and he couldn't help but think that her black lipstick looked great on her, and her short blonde hair made her look more mature.

After a few moments she came back with a steaming hot cup of the good stuff. She handed it to John, and with a grin she asked "So, you're new here right?" The freshman blushed slightly.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Way too obvious"

"Really? How can you tell?"

She looked directly at him and giggled. "First, you still have hope in your eyes. Nobody that has been here for at least a semester has that" John gulped, and she continued "Also, you don't have bags under your eyes like everyone else, which can only mean you get enough hours of rest, unlike most juniors and sophomores" He laughed a bit "Yeah, I guess it's pretty obvious that I'm a freshman. I'm John, by the way" In an attempt to look smooth, he winked at her. She laughed

"I'm Rose. I work here in the mornings, unfortunately" the girl said as she turned and stared at someone. "I'm sure there's not as much _dorks_ in the night shift" John wasn't sure if she was referring to him, so following her sight he found out who she was teasing.

A guy with thick frame glasses, a purple dyed lock of hair and a _ridiculously_ long scarf was sending her a deathly glare from his seat, which looked even more menacing thanks to the bags under his eyes. The guy got up from his seat and walked towards the counter, shoving poor John aside so he could be face to face with Rose.

"Who did you just called a _dork_ , Lalonde!?"

"Oh, look who came to bless us with their presence! Is Eridan Ampora itself!" Rose said in a snarky tone while giving him a cocky grin.

Feeling out of place, he let Rose and Eridan have their _whatever-they-were-having_ moment. With a cup of coffee in hand, John took Eridan's abandoned seat and sipped while watching the scene from afar. He noticed there was some stuff left on the table by that guy, but Eridan suddenly stomped out of the coffee shop cursing Rose under his breath. "Well shit" he murmured. What was he supposed to do with the books the hipster left? Picking one up, John noticed it was a romance novel. This one looked like a cheap piece of shit, especially because the front cover was a really stupid image with a buff man kissing a woman in a red dress, with a sunset as background.

"Why the hell would someone buy this crap?" John found himself asking to no one in particular. Suddenly, someone took a seat beside him and snatched the book from him.

"Well, fucking _excuse me_ for reading god damn romantic literature, you four-eyed asshole!"

John's mind needed a moment to process what had just happened.

Focusing on the person that had just insulted him, he realized that the person who was next to him wasn't Eridan, but a different guy. He had black hair (even messier than John's); really noticeable bags under his eyes, and his eyes seemed to be... Dull, almost a grayish color, and the freshman almost thought the boy was blind but he was staring right at him with a rage-filled glare. He was pale. Extremely pale, _worryingly pale_ , and yet he didn't looked like he was going to die soon or anything. However thanks to the rage that was reflected perfectly on his face, (damn, he wasn't blushing at all, but he was so mad at John at the moment) he was all red. John gulped and felt how his cheeks turned red too because...

He had never seen someone so attractive in his _entire life_.

 

Feeling the awkward silence and the intense glare fixated on him, the only thing that popped out in the newbie's mind was a lame comeback.

"You... You call this literature?" Trying to sound convincing he laughed while pointing at the cover. "You just have to look at it to know how _bad_ it's going to be!"

_God damnit Egbert, shut up already, you're about to get punched in the face_ , John thought while scolding himself. He took another sip of his cup.

"Fuck you smartass! Who the hell are _you_ anyway?!" The boy asked in such an aggressive tone that John thought he was about to burst.

However, John saw the chance and he took it.

"Name's Egbert. John Egbert. Freshman and professional prankster. Who are you, _sweetheart_?" and John even dared to _wink_ at the guy. _Holy shit, holy shit, what the fuck did you just do?!_ John was internally screaming, god, he had such poor life choices.

But the boy smiled, no, _grinned_ , and said "I'm Karkat Vantas, and I'm about to wipe that stupid smile of yours" and the next thing John knew was that Karkat had punched him right in the face, and _fuck_ , it hurt, and his nose became a fountain of blood.

While John cursed and tried to stop the bleeding, Karkat picked up the rest of his stuff, and John's coffee too. He drank the rest of it and just as he was about to step out of the coffee shop, he turned around and with a cocky smile and said "See you around, _honey_ "

"F-Fuck you! Ow!" But John saw how the boy leaved the place laughing. He noticed how everyone in the place was staring at him, and a girl with a cat hoodie said "I ship it!"

Rose came from the counter and gave him more napkins, and with a frown she said in a monotone voice "You are going to clean up this mess"

Nodding and muttering a little "Yeah, sorry, I'll do that" with an apologetic smile, he started cleaning his blood off the table.

Karkat Vantas. _Curious name_ , John thought while cleaning the table with a few napkins.

Somehow, he couldn't wait for the next time he could see the guy, and maybe return the punch, or not. Anyway, John found himself smiling while thinking of the next encounter he would have with the other student.

_"My name is Karkat Vantas, and I'm about to wipe that stupid smile of yours"_ John laughed a little.

Karkat had just done the opposite.

 

 

 

A few months passed, and John was just a bit disappointed because he hadn't seen Karkat again. Sometimes he asked Rose if she had seen him around, but the answer was always "He comes around six thirty and leaves as soon as I give him an espresso. John, if I knew you, _which I don't_ , I would say you're in love with him!"

John quickly denied that. He wasn't gay, right? He couldn't have a crush on the guy who punched his face! But then again, he did wanted to see Karkat again, and he wasn't sure if it was to payback the aggression or just to talk to him. Damn it, this was always confusing. After all, Karkat was someone _interesting_ ; it wasn't weird that he wanted to talk to him again. Nope, no weird at all, and he had absolutely no romantic intentions at all. No sir, not even a little. Not even when the first thing he thought of the other guy was that he was _attractive._

But still he found himself daydreaming of the next encounter they would have.

Maybe they could have some coffee together, and maybe Karkat would discuss with him all those shitty novels he probably had and... Shit, this train of thought forced John to remember that this kind of scenarios were out of a cheesy romcom.

"John Egbert!" startled, he snapped out of his daydreaming and turned around to see that Miss Snowman was frowning. Oh yeah, he quickly remembered he was in math class. _Oh shit he was daydreaming in math class._

"I asked if you knew the answer to the problem of page 167, Egbert. I'm still waiting" she said with a calm tone, but he knew better. _She was pissed_ and John was in so much trouble because he didn't even have his book open.

"Well, uh, you see miss I was just a bit, umm, distracted. Haha..."

"That's a shame young man, but maybe a little detention will help you focus on my class next time" Just as expected, Miss Snowman handed him a detention pass with a smile. John whined and stared at the paper in his hands.

He wasn't going home early today.

 

 

Detention was nothing special, really. Mr. Slick never forced students to do extra work, but didn't let them leave the classroom either. Anyway, nobody tried to leave because Slick was one scary man after all and the last thing anyone wanted was to piss him off. There was a rumor going around that one time he actually _stabbed_ a student. Accidentally and with a pen, but John wasn't going to take any chances, so he just occupied himself with homework and other stuff, like staring at the door, wishing he could finally leave the place. When his work was done, he grabbed his phone and started messaging certain best friend.

 

**EB:** hey dave

**EB:** are you there?

**TG:** sup man

**TG:** I thought you said you were coming to soccer practice

**TG:** i was alone with all the babes

**TG:** seriously they were swarming bees around me, like i was some kind of eye candy

**TG:** which i totally am

**TG:** but i would have shared some with you

**EB:** ...

**EB:** sure.

**TG:** being completely honest here

**TG:** but seriously john

**TG:** where the fuck did you go

**EB:** i'm in detention dave!

**TG:** what

**TG:** john thats the third time youve been in detention

**TG:** what for this time

**EB:** i wasnt paying attention in class...

**TG:** why your detentions are always because you were fantasizing

**TG:** whats going on inside that filthy mind of yours uh

**EB:** i dont have filthy thoughts dave!

**TG:** then explain why the fuck youre always in detention

**TG:** your mind is soo high up in the stupid clouds dude

**TG:** youre probably floating around the stratosphere

**TG:** you need to come back home with your wife and kids

**EB:** dave!

**TG:** okay maybe not your wife and kids

**TG:** but what about your best bro

**EB:** ... sigh...

**EB:** ...

**TG:** oh no

**EB:** what

**TG:** three dots are never good man

**TG:** whats wrong

 

John looked up from the screen of his phone. He had to admit it, daydreaming of having coffee and a nice chat with someone he had met once and that had punched him wasn't... _right_. Especially because he hadn't seen Karkat in, _what_? _Three months_?

The memory of Karkat saying _"See you around, honey"_ in such a teasing tone made John feel a bit of deception.

 

**EB:** if someone punched you in the face

**EB:** would you want to... i dont know...

**EB:** have a coffee with them?

**TG:** hell no

**TG:** the strider business runs on the pretty face you know

**TG:** i cant get chicks with a black eye

**EB:** youre always wearing shades

**TG:** wouldn't risk it tho

 

John giggled. But _still_. He was in denial. There was no way he had a crush on-

 

The door opened with a slam, which caught John's attention.

"You're late kid" said Slick with a bored tone.

"Whatever Slick, you're not my real mom"

 

Karkat Vantas.

 

John couldn't believe his eyes.

 

With his jaw hanging open, he stared at him. Karkat turned his gaze around and then their eyes met. John felt how his cheeks turned red.

 

**TG:** hey are you still there

**TG:** john

**TG:** not cool man

**TG:** leaving your bro hangin'

**EB:** holy shit

**EB:** dave i gotta leave you hanging alright

**TG:** what

 

Closing pesterchum and putting his phone away, John faced Karkat again. He didn't look surprised in the least. However, he took the seat behind John and started texting someone. _Great_ , now John felt kind of betrayed because the boy didn't even bother saying _"hey"_ or something. Maybe Karkat didn't even remember his name, or the fact that he had punched him right in the nose, or that he had drank his coffee! _Wait, wasn't that like some kind of indirect kiss?_ John mentally slapped himself. Anyway, Karkat was either ignoring him or didn't remember him, so what was the point? All those stupid scenarios out of a dumb romcoms seemed pointless now. He sighed.

 

"Hey, Egbert"

 

John freezed. Oh god, Karkat was talking him. _Be cool and stay smooth_ , John reminded himself as he slowly turned around.

"Hmm?"

"Haven't see you in a while idiot, I thought you were ashamed of showing your disgraceful face" Karkat said with a grin. He seemed to be happier than last time, but the bags under his eyes were getting worse. "Your nose seems fine though... I guess i didn't punched as hard as i thought", then he laughed a bit.

To be honest, John was a bit confused. This seemed to be a completely diferent Karkat, because he looked so happy instead of someone ready to burst of anger at any moment, like the first time they met. But John found Karkat's laugh to be reasuring of... something.

"Uh... Why the hell are you staring at me for that long?" Karkat asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Eh? Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm just a bit distracted lately" John paused. "Karkat, right?" _As if i could forget,_ the thought flashed through John's mind. "Look, i wanted to apologize for making fun of your book"

"Please, _don't"_

"Uh? But it was rude of me and i-"

"It really was a shitty novel, i have to admit it. I just wanted to give it a chance before writting a dumb review about it", he quickly interrupted. "I was the one that punched you in the face, remember? And I was also the one that drank the rest of your coffee. So, if someone has to say 'I'm fucking sorry' that's gotta be me"

John looked expectantly.

"I'm sorry about punching your stupid face. We should get over it, and I won't repay you that coffee, because I feel no regrets of that" he smiled to John.

"Meh, it's enough I guess", the freshman shrugged.

And they both laughed together.

"Are we like... buddies or something?" John asked after a moment.

"Hell fucking yes. You're one of the few people that actually calls me on my bullshit. You're definitely a keeper! Hey, do you want to hang out later? My girlfriend is busy today, so I got nothing in my agenda. Maybe we could eat something because right now i'm fucking starving, you have no idea"

 

_Girlfriend. Karkat has a girlfriend._

The realization made John's stomach twist. Well, it was expected, isn't it? It's not like Karkat was the most perfect male on Earth, but he probably had no problem making people fall for him.

"So... Egbert. Are you in for lunch or what?"

John gave a nod.

"Yeah, sure! But i'm probably going to be gere until seven, so..."

"Bullshit. You and me are getting their asses out of here, right now" and with that, Karkat stood from his seat and gestured John to do the same.

Slick stared at them and asked "Where the hell are you two going?"

"Out of here, that's for sure" said Karkat while approaching the door.

"Kid, you're not going anywhere-"

"I'll tell mom about your gambling problem"

 

Silence fell in the room.

 

And after a few moments in which Karkat and the professor stared at each other, Slick grunted.

"Just... Go away. Whatever, see if I care" And with that, he returned his attention to the newspaper on his desk.

Karkat leaved the room and John followed him, the two walking calmly through the building corridors, heading to the school's cafeteria.

"Wow. Is Mr. Slick your dad?" John finally asked. _It sure explains some things,_ John thought.

"Yeah, sort of", he said while shrugging.

"What do you mean sort of?"

Karkat sighed.

"He's... Well, i'm... God, do i really have to explain it?" he didn't looked like he wanted to tell his life history, but John insisted. He was genuinely curious about Karkat's life and most aspects of it. In his head, Karkat was still a complete mystery, a blank hole of information of which he only knew few and insignificant things.

They kept walking, side by side, silently through the halls.

"I'm adopted. Slick and his wife have been my parents for like, ten years. They are far from being the perfect family but, you know, I don't complain. They are nice, really. Slick can be rude sometimes, but he really cares about me. Hey, have you heard that rumor that he stabbed someone?"

John nodded.

"Yeah, i've heard of it. Did he really...?"

"Yes. He _did stabbed someone._ But it wasn't accidental _at all"_ , Karkat said while grinning. "When i was a freshman, this guy liked to pick on me, and he found out. Let's just say that after the incident i never saw that guy _ever again"_

John shivered. "Oh my god... Did that guy... _died?!"_

"Nah. I think he moved or something. I never gave a fuck, to be honest"

"Oh. Well, your dad _really is one scary man"_

John laughed nervously. "Remind me to never mess with you ever again"

"Don't worry, if it ever happens, i'll just punch you again"

 

John giggled.

Being with Karkat was nice. Even if he cursed a lot, but it was just the way he was. Karkat speaked his mind, and John couldn't help but admire that.

 

_I might have some kind on crush on Karkat... Just maybe_ , John thought while staring at Karkat's grayish eyes, that stared back at his ocean-blue ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! First chapter is done!!! ＼（＾▽＾）／  
> We still have a lot of plot coming though, but we'll get there eventually!  
> This is my first fic and i'm so proud *sniff* (I just hope i did a good work writing all of this) (￣◇￣;)  
> Special thanks to Pawblo for being my beta reader! (＾ω＾)


End file.
